A Day In The Life Of Warrior
by RomanceGirl14
Summary: This is an ongoing story about my crazy life on MineCraft. Full of laughs and adventures that are never ending.
1. Introduction

**Hey Y'all this is my first Minecraft fic and also the first fanfic i've written that isn't a romance fic, so i hope you enjoy :) All charaters mentioned are real, but I gave them nicknames.**

* * *

I decided to write about my adventures in the world of Minecraft. I realize that I have fun, but very interesting adventures. Every person I meet is different from the next, and we are all live in different parts of the world, yet we come together and play Minecraft, while we chat, laugh, fight, and have fun.

Background about me and the world itself. I'm Warrior, and in this world i'm of high rank (server mod). I love to help people when I can, and i'm usually the one who sits back, and watches people argue. I'm a fac owner of a fac called Warriorz. My head fac mod is Wolf owners are Owner 1 and Owner 2. One of them is usually there, and they are always willing to help you when you need it. There is ALWAYS something going on whether it's a drop party, a fight, building, or very strange/awkward conversations.

As you read on about my adventures remember this, everything that i write actually happened. Nothing is too out of the ordinary to happen because that's just what happened in this crazy world.


	2. Building and Exploration

Today I explored uninhabited portions of the map. I noticed I was really far away from spawn, but I didn't care. I flew around and explored a cave and found a desert temple. The cave led to a mineshaft, so I explored it for a while. The shaft went on and on, it seemed never ending, and I wanted to store my loot, so I went home. I went to the fac clubhouse where the storage room is located and I looked in my inventory to see what I found. I had; redstone, gold, iron, buckets, seeds, coal, emeralds, and 5 enchantment books.

I stored everything away, and I saw that Castle Builder and Snore were building a castle. I was bored, so I volunteered to help. Castle Builder was glad to accept my offer, so I transported to him and helped out for a bit. Sadly I had to go about 15 minutes later much to Snore's distress because he wanted me to use world-edit.

I came back a bit later and saw that Redstone Master was around, so I asked him to come see the trap i built using redstone. The trap is designed to shoot flaming arrows repeatedly at an unsuspecting target. Redstone Master said t it looked like it could kill somebody. I felt happy that I did it right. I asked him if the dispensers could shoot the arrows out faster. Redstone Master said yes, and with a few minor modifications was able to fix it.

A little later Cousin was mad because of the world's rollback a few days before, and his work was deleted. He got mad at me because I took his house over and turned it in to a clubhouse. I apologized because I thought he rage quit. I don't understand why he was so angry. He is a Legend (donor), so he can spawn whatever he wants. Eventually he left, and I went on about my business, and I offered to help Castle Builder some more.

Mr. Creative Guy came wanting to join the fac. Wolf Lover seemed to trust him, so I said OK. I asked him if he wanted a place to live, and Mr. Creative Guy said that he's going to live with Wolf Lover temporarily. At that point I was tired, and decided I would turn off for the night wondering what adventures I would have tomorrow.


	3. Going To War?

I got on earlier this afternoon and I was exploring a mineshaft. It was very large, but there wasn't much loot considering the shaft had been untouched. As I was exploring Lil' Bro asked if I could help him look for a monster spawner because he kept getting attacked by monsters. I transported to him and I began to look around. I kept hearing zombies, but I couldn't find any spawners. Eventually Lil' Bro logged out, and I decided to give up and go back to exploring.

Just when I began to explore a cave, Robin Hood's Sidekick asked if I could enchant a shovel, a pick, and bow for him. I said yes and he paid me 800 minecraft dollars. After that I went back to exploring, and he private messaged me and asked if I could co inspect his house because he was griefed. When I co inspected it I saw that it was his newest fac member Chatty. I told him that and he and Chatty went into an all out PvP fight to the death and Robin Hood's Sidekick won and he took all his stuff. I saw Sky High come by, and Robin Hood's Sidekick came out and killed him. I don't know why, but it wasn't my business, so I went back to exploring again. I got bored, and I decided to help Castle Builder build his castle. He seemed very appreciative of my help, and I was glad to volunteer, but sadly I had to leave so I said goodbye.

I came on again later that evening and I saw that BFF Dragon was exploring a Mineshaft. She needed help destroying a Spider Spawner she found. I transpoted to her, and destroyed it. She told me I could stay and explore, so I did. We went all over the place placing torches so we know where we've been. We found iron, redstone, gold, seeds, buckets, saddles, coal, and even an enchantment book. Sadly she died a few times and lost some of it, but it was a lot of fun.

Hours later I came back and Robin Hood's assistant had declared war on Chatty for griefing, and they wanted me to pick sides. I said no because I am allied to both facs. Then Robin Hood's assistant wanted to join my fac and claim his land. I let him in and I instantly regreted my choice. He's been in my fac twice before. I kicked him once for greifing another player, and the second time he just left and made his own fac. Well, I wanted to be neutral, but it looks like im going to war.


	4. Problems Are Resolved

Today I have a problem. Robin Hood's Sidekick wants war with chatty, but I want to be neutral in the war because my fac has nothing to do with it. Chatty was on and he also said he didn't want to fight me. I talked it over with my other fac members; Wolf Lover, Bones, and Dragon. We decided that we didn't want war either, so we made an agreement to kick Robin Hood's Sidekick from the fac. Chatty also agreed with us. Meanwhile we decided to prepare in case we do end up going to war. I went exploring in a mineshaft for enchantment books, but I only found one book, so I went back to the clubhouse where we keep our weapons and armor and took out the enchanted items. I went back to my room and used all my enchantment books to make the strongest weapons and armor i could. During that time Killer wanted me to help her tame a cat. I did that and quickly got back to work.

After hours of prepping, Thunder comes on. Robin Hood's Sidekick wouldn't shut up, so Thunder killed him. Robin Hood's Sidekick was angry because he lost all his stuff and started cussing Thunder out, spamming the chat screen; two rules which he broke. I suggested that Thunder muted him, which he did. Enraged by that he continued spamming the help option resulting in a three minute temp ban. A few minutes later he returned, and Owner 1 came on as well. Owner 1 started chewing Robin Hood's Sidekick out for spamming and he also chewed Thunder out. Apparently he illegally killed Robin Hood's Sidekick using /kill. After that Robin Hood's Sidekick was chewed out again for something else he did, which I didn't know what it was about. The whole time this went on I sat back and watched in amazement at how people act. Some people just have no sense sometimes.

Then PvP Master logs on after being gone for a week wondering what the heck he missed. Knowing that he missed a lot I filled him in. Then Owner 1 left PvP Master to deal with the problem, and he left. I went AFK a few minutes later. A little later I came back and Robin Hood's Sidekick and Chatty had worked out their problems, so that means no war! I told RobinHood's SideKick about why i kicked him from the fac, and I LET HIM BACK IN. Why the heck did I do that? I have no idea. This is the fourth and final time i'm letting him in. After that Wolf Lover asked if her and her dog could come eat at the restaurant, so I sat her down and she ordered steak for the dog, and cake for herself. After that I wondered around for a while, and I got a bit bored so I left.


	5. Flashback & New Fac Members

Today I logged on and I found out a lot of new things. One thing I found was that Robin Hood's Sidekick was banned from the server. It honestly doesn't surprise me because he pisses everyone off, and cusses quite a bit. He messed with a contraption I built out of redstone, and I completely went on an angry rant about how i'm sick of him messing with my stuff. Another thing I found out is that Pvp Master, who is a fellow mod got one of our admin Thunder deopped. He illegally spawned bedrock, had a fail attempt to troll, and I think may have hacked. Honestly I didn't have a good first impression on him because he helped TC raid and grief my fac before I created Warriorz.

That's actually a funny story. I had only been on the server for about 2 months. I lived in a decent, little cobblestone house, and I had a decent amount of stuff. I logged in one morning, and I discovered that our fac was griefed over night. As my other fac members logged on I was able to see that they were all very furious. Especially our fac leader Bloody. He was beyond pissed. All day I looked around for clues as to who did it. The only evidence I could find was a sign on Wolf Lover's wall that said, "I'm sorry I had to." Early that afternoon TC and Thunder logged in. I was very grief stricken by that point because I lost everything. I had just met Thunder the day before, and he was kind enough to give me some diamonds. He gave me 7 diamonds. The ironic thing was that the number 7 was the number of diamonds that I had stolen from me. At that point I was very suspicious. All of a sudden TC enemies my fac and he and Thunder begin to kill me. I die and I come back angry and confused. When I asked him why he attacked me. Thunder responds by saying, "I'm sorry I had to." Right then it hit me; Thunder and TC were the griefers. When I asked them why they did it. they both responded by yelling, "FOR NARNIA!" and preceded on killing me and Wolf Lover who was also on at the time. About a day after the greifing I went and looked around and I found that TC and Thunder stupidly hid some of the stolen loot in King Candy's house which is in our fac. There were 6 locked chests stacked along the wall. I came up with a plan to get the items back. I then collected some iron and made a hopper and I was able to get almost all our stolen loot back. It was great! So here's a lesson. If you try to grief me or my fac members, I** WILL** find out who did it and you **WILL** pay dearly for it.

Now today I own my own fac, and I added a bunch of new members; Panda, Skip, Spiro, Titan, and Sea. It took forever to figure out where they were all gonna live cause they wouldn't answer my questions. They were all huddled in Panda's room because Snore wanted to fight some of his enemies who happen to be in my fac.

I love my fac. We have so many interesting stories and encounters that are never the same. I hope the fun never stops, and that the adventures never end.


	6. Warrior City

This has been one hectic week. The server got 3 new members; Gil, Hoodie, and Snoopy. Right away i had a sinking feeling they were going to be trouble. The first one I met was hoodie. He was helping one of our admin Saucy build homes for their fac. I teleported to them to find the Saucy had given Hoodie creative status illegally. After Saucy left I PMed CMB and told her, and she told me to take creative from him. I did just that. I came on the next day to find that Saucy had given it back to him. I had gotten a complaint from Redstone Master that Hoodie had trolled him. Not long after that, he started trolling Dragon. I was so frustrated, and I didn't know what to do. Finally Owner 1 came on, and I told him what was going on. Then I left the game.

I got on the next day, and i saw that hoodie's friend Snoopy got legend, but hadn't received his kit. He bugged me about it the whole time he was on. I tried to tell him I couldn't help him, but he kept complaining. I decided to go into vanish, and spy on the two of them. I watched them for two whole hours without them knowing I was there. Snore even joined me for a bit. That was a very entertaining two hours.

Some of my fac members got mad at some players and an all out PvP battle occurred on my fac property. I had to go and stop them, and break it up. Snore got mad at Castle Builder for creative killing, and then they started fighting. I decided to stay out of that one. My fac was also greifed by Snoopy and Hoodie. Snoopy apologized and help me clean up the mess, and somehow convinced me not to ban them.

There's this other new member Gil. He really likes to get into fights, and he declared our facs enemies. Gil has claimed land on my property which i'm not OK with. I keep trying to tell him to move, but he won't.

I got on today and I saw that Hoodie got trial mod, Razer got mod status, and Snoopy got trial admin. I PMed PvP Master because I was confused. He PMed back not knowing why either. In my opinion Snoopy is doing a good job, which surprises me because I had a bad first impression of him. Hoodie, i'm unsure of cause I don't know what he'll do with his mod powers. Razer in my opinion isn't doing a good job at being a mod. He cusses, and he got in a fight with Bloody. He went AFK and he lil' bro hacked him, and he started trolling me with TNT. He also spawned random stuff to people, so I ended up with an inventory full of whole stacks of anvils.

I have still have lots of members joining my fac. A group of them made a little city near my original fac base. I went over there and claimed the land, and the rest of my fac members living there began to build their homes. They even built a jail (That will come in handy) and a little theater. Today I worked on decorating the new area that I like to call "Warrior City". I made a pathway out of iron and emerald blocks and I made street lights out of fence and glowstone. Now my little city lights up like a real city at night. I think I'll move the fac home there since so many of my fac members live there,


	7. Total Reset

I saw there was a problem with the server, and nobody could get in. A few days later when I finally was able to log in everything looked different. I was told by PvP Master that the server had reset, and everything was gone. Owner 1 said that someone idiotically screwed up somewhere within the server, but he had no idea what happened. That's when all the mods, admins, and owners set to work to get the server prepped to reopen. Owner 1 whitelisted the server, so that only players with creative mode could log in to help rebuild spawn, and the city. I took that time to get first dibs on a spot to rebuild my Warriorz fac. I learned my lesson about building my fac so close to spawn, so I picked a spot about 4000 blocks away. PvP master joined my fac, and together we built the fac home, and collected materials to get the fac ready. It took a lot of work, but about a week later we were able to reopen the server, and other players were able to rejoin the fac.

I also found that Robin Hood's Sidekick wasn't banned, and he somehow convinced me to let him join the fac... again. Will I ever learn? A week later Lil' Bro and Dragon made a tree house neighborhood in our fac, and a bunch of the other admins joined the fac as well. I'm running out of places to store fac items, so I plan to ask Redstone Master to build me a sorting system. I got a few request to rebuild the fight club, and I was considering it until PvP Master told me that he made our fac a peaceful fac meaning that we are allied to all facs on the server. That also means that no one can hurt us, and we cant hurt them. I'm very glad he did that because a lot of my fac members don't like to PvP, and don't like it when other players randomly kill them.

The next time I logged in Bubbles and Panda were mad at DALE because he was killing them for no reason. Hoodie apparently gave him creative, and he told me that Owner 1 was OK with it. OK my butt! I don't believe him for one second. I haven't trusted him since they day I met him. I mailed Owner 1 telling him what was going on. Meanwhile the other players were arguing with DALE and Hoodie, and all of a sudden Hoodie shuts down the server! That made me so mad. I wasn't able to log in again until the next morning to find that DALE had hacked Hoodie and opped himself and posed as hoodie. I can't decide if Hoodie is telling the truth or not. I'm having a hard time believing him.


End file.
